LOTM: Heroes United S2 P11/Transcript
(Josuke and Okuyasu are seen leaving Tonio's restaurant) Josuke: Oh man! That was good! Okuyasu: Tonio does it again as always! Josuke: He sure did! (The two then go and walk down the road) Okuyasu: You know Josuke, ever since we helped beat that Alkorin guy, I think life around here has really improved for us. Josuke: Everything does seem a bit easier. Though I have to admit, it's been awhile since we've seen our friends from those other worlds. Okuyasu: Well I'm sure they're alright. Maybe they're going on another grand adventure! Josuke: Probably. *Notices something* Hm? (Josuke looks to find a crate on the side of the road) Josuke: Hey, do you see that? Okuyasu: Huh? *Looks at the crate* Whoa, what is that? (The two walk up to the crate) Josuke: Some kind of box. Okuyasu: Yeah, but what's it for? Josuke: Let's open it up and find out. (The two take the box and open it up) Josuke: Huh?? (The box is seen full of Dust Vials and crystals) Okuyasu: Whoa! Are those crystals? Josuke: Looks like it, but what's with all the food coloring? Why put that in with a bunch of gems? Okuyasu: Hmm, maybe whoever stored this up ran out of room in the other boxes. Josuke: Well I don't see why they'd leave crystals like this out in the open for others to take. Okuyasu: You think these belong to someone? Josuke: Maybe. Try looking to see if there's some kind of company name on the box. Okuyasu: Got it. (Okuyasu looks around at the box as Josuke picks up a vial) Josuke: Hmm, I feel like we should tell The Defenders about this. This definitely isn't a normal box. Okuyasu: Yeah, because I doubt anything in this town has the name Schnee written on it. Josuke: Huh?? (Okuyasu is seen holding a piece of paper) Okuyasu: It says it right here on this paper. It's talking about the contents of the box and where it was taken from. Some kind of train or something. Josuke: So this is some kind of stolen material? Okuyasu: Has to be. Josuke: Weird. Okuyasu: Say, isn't Schnee the last name of that stuck up brat we met back with The Defenders? Josuke: I think so. Okuyasu: Then we definitely need to take this to them. Josuke: Good idea. (Josuke then pulls out a portal emitter and opens a portal before he and Okuyasu pick the box up. It then cuts to Ruby who's seen watching the infant play with a ball) ???: *Playful cooing* Ruby: Aww. Having a good time buddy? ???: *Cooing* Ruby: That's good to hear. (The infant then grabs the ball) Ruby: Hm? (The infant lifts the ball up to Ruby) ???: *Cooing* Ruby: Aww you wanna play with me? You got it! (Ruby takes the ball and bounces it a little) Ruby: Okay I'm gonna throw it. You have to go get it. ???: *Excited cooing* Ruby: Ready? ???: *Nods excitedly* Ruby: Alright, here it goes! (Ruby tosses the ball across the room) ???: *cooing* (The Infant goes after the ball before picking it up and returning it to Ruby) ???: *Lifts up ball and coos* Ruby: *picks up ball* Good boy! Weiss: *Enters the room* What are you doing? Ruby: Oh look Its your auntie Weiss! ???: *excited cooing* Weiss: Am I missing something? Ruby: Oh no, we're just playing with a ball is all. ???: *Coos* Weiss: I trust you are playing safely. Ruby: Yes don't worry. *Pats the infant's head* He's perfectly safe and happy. Weiss: Well alright. ???: *Coos and sticks his tongue out* Weiss: Aww. (A knock is then heard on the door as Josuke's voice is heard) Josuke: *Voice* Hello? Anyone home? Ruby: Hm, who's that? (Ruby goes and opens the door before Josuke and Okuyasu both enter with the box) Ruby: Huh?? Josuke: Hey guys! Okuyasu: Big box coming through! Weiss: What the!? What are you two doing!? Josuke: Ah hey. Just the chick we were looking for. Weiss: Huh?? Okuyasu: We think this box belongs to you. Weiss: Me?? Josuke: Yeah. You might wanna look at this. Okuyasu: Does this food coloring belong to you? Weiss: Food color- (Josuke then opens the box, revealing the Dust Vials and crystals) Josuke: Here it is. Okuyasu: Is it yours? Weiss: What the?! *Looks over it* This is all Dust! *Looks at the name on the box* And its from my company!! Where did you two get this!? Josuke: We found it. Okuyasu: It was just lying around on the road. We have no idea where it came from. Josuke: We read something on a piece of paper that was stuck to it. Apparently whoever last had it stole it from a train or something. Okuyasu: We didn't know what to do with it, so we decided taking it here was the best bet we had. Weiss: Did you see anyone?! Josuke: Didn't you hear us? We said we found it. Weiss: And where did you find it!? Okuyasu: Back home in Mioioh. Ruby: Wait how did a Schnee Dust Company shipment get to Morioh? Weiss: I'll tell you how! Someone stole from us! And I have a pretty good idea who! Josuke: Whoa hold up don't you- Weiss: Not you two! The Federation! Okuyasu: Huh?? Josuke: The what? Ruby: You guys haven't heard? Josuke: No. Okuyasu: You know none of us have talked since Alkorin. Ruby: Oh. Well, to put it short, they're a bunch of terrorists. Weiss: Really aggressive terrorists at that! Josuke: Really? Okuyasu: Damn, that can't be good! Ruby: Yeah... They… They killed Richie….. Josuke: Whoa what?! Okuyasu; You mean shrinking guy?! Ruby: Yeah... Josuke: Oh crap... Okuyasu: Then this really is a problem. Josuke: But still, what does this Federation need a bunch of crystals and bottles of Dust for? Okuyasu: Yeah. This seems pretty useless to be honest. Weiss: Useless?! Okuyasu: What? I mean it looks that way. Josuke: Yeah, we don't really know what this stuff is supposed to do. Ruby: It really all depends. Okuyasu: On what? Ruby: It depends on the type of dust you are using. Some can shoot fire, some can shoot lighting, some can make ice, and so on! Josuke: Whoa seriously? They can do all that? (Suddenly Weiss shoves a panflit of Dust for Dummies in both they're faces) Okuyasu: Huh? Weiss: Read it. Josuke: Um... Okay? *Takes panflit* Weiss: Ruby! Get the others! We need to tell them about the Federation stealing Dust supplies! Ruby: Right! (Ruby runs off) ???: *Coos and reaches out* (Ruby then runs back still holding the ball) Ruby: Oh yeah, forgot I still had this. Here you go! (Ruby hands the ball to the infant who giggles as he starts to play with it) ???: *Coos and giggles* Okuyasu: *Holds up a Dust Crystal* So this is actually some kind of weapon huh? (Okuyasu tosses the crystal up) Okuyasu: Seems harmless to me. (Weiss gasps and catches the crystal) Weiss: DON'T DO THAT!!! Okuyasu: Whoa jeez what?! Weiss: Are you TRYING to make us all explode!? Okuyasu: Explode? Weiss: Yeah! Okuyasu: No! Why, is that one some kind of bomb? Weiss: No its not a bomb! But mishandling is a BAD idea! Did you read the pamphlet!? Josuke: *Reading* she's right Okuyasu. You should check this stuff out. Its kinda interesting. Okuyasu: Huh? (Okuyasu then reads over Josuke's shoulder) Okuyasu: Whoa, well would you look at that! Josuke: Yeah, we should be more careful around this stuff. Okuyasu: Yep. Don't gotta tell me twice. Weiss: That's all I ask. And thank you Josuke for reading. Josuke: Hey thanks for the heads on that stuff. Weiss: Don't mention it. (The infant is seen rolling and tossing the ball around before the ball hits the infant on the face) ???: ! Josuke: Hm? (The infant then starts to tear up) Weiss: *Gasp* ???: *crying* (Weiss rushes over and picks up the infant and comforts him) Weiss: Shh, shh, shh, its okay! ???: *Crying* (Ruby then returns with the others) Alex: Guys? Ruby: What's going- *Gasp* (Ruby runs over to Weiss and the infant) Ruby: W-Weiss! What happened?! Weiss: I don't know! I think he hit himself with the ball by accident! (Ruby takes the infant from Weiss) Ruby: There there, it's okay kiddo! (Ruby comforts the infant as it begins to calm down) Ruby: It's okay. (The infant soon stops crying as it looks up at Ruby) ???: *Whimpers* Ruby: There there. It's okay. (The infant then calms down and looks at Ruby) Ruby: *Smiles* (The infant then goes ahead and begins to bond with Ruby) Ruby: Huh?? (The infant then bonds to Ruby's body) Ruby: *gasp* Did...Did he bond with me?? Erin: Sure looks like it. Rose: That means he likes you! Ruby: Aww! Alex: Well that's nice, but what's this about Dust? Josuke: Come and see for yourself. (The heroes walk over before it cuts to later on after the explanation) Alex: Really?? Jessica: This was stolen? Okuyasu: Apparently. Kyle: And no one reported it? Josuke: Maybe they covered it up. Okuyasu: Yeah. Alex: But if the Feds are behind it, there's definitely something going on here. Erin: Yeah. Josuke: So, are we on the search again? Alex: If you want Josuke. Josuke:.... Okuyasu:.... Josuke: Well, alright. Okuyasu: We'll do it. Alex: Awesome. Erin: Then let's get started. (The heroes all look around) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts